pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS013
Znawca pokemonów! - trzynasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany podczas specjalnej godziny wraz z HS012 dnia 27 lutego 2012 roku. Treść Słońce z połówki powoli przekształcało się w pełne koło, wynurzając się znad horyzontu. Było około godziny ósmej, kiedy nasi bohaterowie przeciągnęli się w swoich śpiworach rozłożonych w salonie pana Pokemon. Gdy Damian wstał koło jego śpiwora leżała taca ze śniadaniem. Zobaczył Lyrę wychodzącą z łazienki - Hej - powiedziała radośnie. W ustach trzymała jeszcze szczoteczkę do zębów - Hmm, dzięki Lyra - powiedział Damian uśmiechając się - Aleee za co? - zapytała. - Hmmm, to nie ty zrobiłaś mi śniadanie? - zapytał zaskoczony Damian. Cole i Lucas jeszcze spali, więc był pewny, że to nie oni. Nie zastanawiał się jednak długo nad tym fantem, ponieważ był bardzo głodny. W między czasie obudzili się Cole i Lucas. Byli bardzo zawiedzeni, że Lyra nie zrobiła śniadania dla nich, ale nie uwierzyli jej na słowo, gdy powiedziała, że to nie ona zrobiła je Damianowi. Gdy Cole i Lucas wstali, Lyra i Damian byli już ubrani i gotowi by rozpocząć dobrze dzień. Cole poszperał trochę w szafce i znalazł karmę dla pokemonów, którą rozsypał do misek. Wszystkie pokemony Cola, Lyry, Lucasa oraz Damiana zajadały się podczas gdy Cole i Lucas kończyli jeść śniadanie. - Sprawdzę, czy jest coś do picia w szawce - powiedział Lucas, po czym otworzył wskazaną przez siebie wcześniej szafkę. Gdy ją otworzył spadł na niego z łoskotem pewien pokemon zwalając go z nóg i przygniatając do ziemi - AAAAAAAA - krzyczał Lucas - Spokojnie to tylko Heracross! - zawołał Damian i ściągnął Heracrossa z Lucasa. Pokemon miał cały pyszczek umazany miodem. - Ahhh tak, ktoś tu buszował po szafkach. - powiedział Damian nieco rozbawiony - Ciekawe, jak on się tutaj dostał. - Eee tam, nie ważne. - powiedział Cole. Dali Heracrossowi zjeść razem z innymi pokemonami po czym zeszli do piwnicy, gdzie pan Pokemon trzymał jaja pokemonów. - Raaaaaany, ile jaj! - krzyknął Cole zafascynowany. - Jak myślicie? Co to za pokemon? - powiedział Cole po czym wziął jedno z jaj w ręce. - Nie dotykaj!!! Mam się nimi dobrze zająć! - krzyknął Damian po czym wyrwał Colowi jajo z rąk i odłożył je na miejsce. - I na pewno to jest jajo Pidgeya, a to pewnie jest jajo Bulbasaura, a to na pewno Totodile! - powiedział Damian. - Skąd tyle wiesz na temat jaj? - zapytała Lyra. - Hah, zapomniałaś przecież, że jestem również hodowcą. Wiem wiele na temat jaj, ponieważ mój ojciec również prowadzi hodowlę pokemonów, więc często widziałem jak byłem mały, jak jakiś pokemon się wykluwał - powiedział dumny z siebie Damian. Wyszli szybko z piwnicy, ponieważ Cole nie potrafił opanować chęci wzięcia każdego jaja w ręce. Wyszli do wielkiego ogrodu pana pokemon, gdzie położyli się na trawie i rozkoszowali spokojem. Ich spokój jednak nie trwał wiecznie. Za chwilę zobaczyli fioletowy balon z wielką, czerwoną liderą R, który był załatany wielkim plastrem. - Tylko darujcie sobie to motto! - powiedział rozzłoszczony Cole - Czego chcecie dzisiaj? - zapytał - Chcielibyście! Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - Zespół R zakończył swoje Motto. W tym czasie balon zaczepił o drzewo i spadła z niego wielka, złota kula. Wyskoczyło z niej stado Bedrilli. W tym czasie zauważyli, że Heracross był razem z nimi. Nie zajmowali się teraz nim. Rozzłoszczone pokemony najpierw przekuły balon zespołu R - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąął! Teraz spojrzały się na naszą grupę. Wszystkie zaczęły nacierać na Heracrossa, który stał przy Colu. Pośpiesznie wszyscy stłoczyli się w drzwiach i zamknęli je dodatkowo od środka. Słychać było, jak Beedrille odbijają się od drzwi. Nie odpuściły jednak. - Dlaczego one się tak na mnie rzuciły? - zapytał zdyszany Cole - To nie na ciebie, to na Heracrossa - powiedział Damian - zapewne dlatego, że naturą Heracrossa jest wyjadanie miodu, a zapewne im go nieraz wykradał z gniazda. Zespół R całe szczęście go nie zniczył, tylko spadło ono na ziemię. - A więc co mamy robić? - zapytała Lyra, która wyglądała przez okno - Beedrille wciąż wychodzą z gniazda. Jest ich z pięćdziesiąt! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona - Dobrze, nie panikujmy - uspokajał ich nieco zdenerwowany Damian. - Musimy się bronić, najskuteczniejsze na Beedrille, będą pokemony latające oraz ogniste. Ognistych chyba nie posiadamy, natomiast Lucas - przyda się twój Doduo, oraz Cole - twój Hoothoot. W następnej części potrzebna nam będzie również Chikorita twoja Cole i Lyry. Na razie rozdzielmy się na pół. Ja pójdę z Lucasem - Lyra z Colem. Zabezpieczmy dom - zakończył Damian po czym się rozdzielili. Cole i Lyra sprawnie zamykali okna. W kuchni natknęli się na dwa Beedrille, które weszły przed ich przybyciem. - Hoothoot, dziobanie! - atak trafił w oba Beedrille po czym wyleciały one przez otwarte okno - Świetnie! - krzyknął Damian pięć minut później - Dom zabezpieczony, oprócz jednego wyjścia, którym my wyjdziemy na zewnątrz - powiedział Damian. Jednak jego plan legł w gruzach. Kilkanaście Beedrilli rozbiło szybę w oknie i wpadło do pokoju. Okrążyli naszych bohaterów. - Co teraz mamy zrobić?! - krzyknęła Lyra. W tym czasie przez krąg Centro ciosem przebił się Heracross nokautując kilka Beedrilli. Zrobiła się luka, którą mogli uciec. - BIEGNIEMY! - krzyknął Cole. Beedrille poleciały za nimi. - Hoothoot, podmuch wiatru! - krzyknął Cole. Beedrille cofnęły się nieco i nie mogły przedostać się przez silny wiatr. Bohaterowie wybiegli do ogrodu. Zaczęła gonić ich kolejna grupa Beedrilli - Caterpie naprzód! Strzał siecią - sieć owinęła się wokół jednego Beedrilla, który spadł na ziemię. Reszta zaczęła atakować go spilopociskiem. Nagle... wszystkich oślepiło jasne światło. Beedrille stanęły w miejscu, nasza grupa także. Caterpie zaczął ewoluować!!! - Caterpie ewoluował w Metapoda! - krzyknął Lucas. Walka jednak rozgorzała na nowo. Beedrille ponownie zaczęły atakować szpilopociskiem, jednak Metapod użył utwardzenia, przez co ledwo co odczuł ten atak. Cole i Damian pobiegli pod gniazdo. - Chikorita naprzód! Użyj dzikich pnączy i zawieś gniazdo na drzewie. W tym czasie z domu wyleciała kolejna chmara poke robaków. Uspokoiły się jednak, gdy gniazdo zostało zawieszone. - W samą porę... dobra robota Cole - poklepała go po ramieniu Lyra. Cali zdyszani wrócili do domu. Zobaczyli tam leżącego na ziemi, zatrutego Heracrossa. Damian szybko pobiegł do kuchni, a po chwili wrócił z antidotum, które wlał mu do pyszczka. Heracross szybko odzyskał siły - Dziękujemy Ci - powiedział Damian. Heracross rzucił mu się na szyję. - Damian, ten Heracross jest już chyba twój - powiedział Lucas. - Mówisz? - powiedział Damian po czym przycisnął pokeball do rogu Heracrossa. 3...2...1... Złapany! - Tak! Złapałem Heracrossa! - krzyknął Damian - Gratulujemy! - powiedział Cole w imieniu wszystkich. - Więc, Damian, ruszam w dalszą drogę. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się zdobyć to jajo - powiedział Cole. - Taaak, też bym chciał. Wiem, że musisz. Cole, mam tylko prośbę - powiedział Damian - Jaką? - Masz wygrać tą odznakę, bo inaczej dostaniesz ode mnie - powiedział Damian. Cole roześmiał się. Cole, Lucas i Lyra pożegnali się z Damianem i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Jak będą układały się dalsze relacje pomiędzy Damianem i jego nowozłapanym Heracrossem? Jak potoczą się dalsze losy bohaterów. Nasi bohaterowie są już bardzo niedaleko miasta Violet, gdzie Cole będzie walczyć o swoją pierwszą odznakę! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Caterpie Damiana ewoluuje w Metapoda * Damian łapie Heracrossa * Damian opuszcza grupę Cola Debiuty Pokemonów * Beedrill * Heracross (Damiana) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Damian' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Heracross *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Poliwag' (Cola) *'Hoothoot' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Chikorita' (Lyry) *'Graveler' (Lyry) *'Mareep ' (Lyry) *'Marill' (Lyry) *'Doduo' (Lucasa) *'Chinchou' (Lucasa) *'Eevee' (Lucasa) *'Totodile' (Damiana) *'Caterpie' (Damiana; przed ewolucją) *'Metapod' (Damiana; wyewoluowany) *'Heracross' (Damiana; złapany) * Beedrill (wiele; debiut)